Midnight for Noah
by kawaiiprincesschan
Summary: Noah struggles with his feelings for the other Kaiba bros. as he and Seto get caught up in an intese struggle with a mysterious duelist.
1. Chapter 1

Noah's tear blended into the rain and was lost in a puddle. He felt lost like his tear. How could they have left him like this? Didn't they know that the last thing that he could possibly want was to be alone right now? "Stupid fools he thought.

A thunderclap woke him from his reverie. A lightning lit up the street and he could see a coated man huddling down the sidewalk. He didn't know it but his heart began to beat faster at seeing the familiar coat. "That fools coat" muttered Noah in entropy "ITS JUST LIKE KAIBAS!" Noah ran up to him and found out that it was in fact Seto. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU FO-" Another lightning cut him off.

"MOKUBA!" he panted, then drew back, realizing suddenly that he was showing vulnerable to Noah. "Um...yeah... I- It's just that he's been kidnapped." K-KIDNAPPED?! Noah thought with panic in his thoughts. Now his heart was screaming.

It was then that he noticed that half of Kaiba's deck was missing or water soaked. "You're dragons are worthless now" Noah thought in a moment of triumph, but his elation was dampened when he saw the look of concealed fear on Seto's face.

Seto just stood there, panting a moment and seemed to be struggling internally with a decision. This is no time to worry about your reputation or your company or whatever else fills your cold head! Thought Noah. He said this.

Seto chuckled lowly, agreeing hard with Noah on this one. "We have to work to gether if we want to save MOKUBAAAAAA!"

Noah smirked and chuckled he gestured offhandedly "I suppose I could lend my insane prowess this once though I have things to do of course" he remarked offhandly. But seto rushed by, shoving Noah out of the way, "Come on then!" Noah was rushed up in the dramatic movement, running without even feeling his fett. There was a dot of fear in the otherwise-hopeful situation he hadn't thought of, and he began to sweat madly "What will Seto say when I admit I... LOVE MY OWN BROTHER?!"

"What's that your saying Noah?" Seto yelled behind him still running as fast as he possibly could. Noah's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, not wanting Seto to find out this way. Noah would have said something dissmissive, but he was having a hard time keeping up with Seto's lanky frame and all he could get out were gasps and coughing. Seto dashed around a corner and Noah followed behind him, panting. What was I thinking, letting my deepest secret out like that! Noah pondered quickly while his teal hair billowed around his face. He was stopped by an abrupt "WATCH OUT!" from Seto.

They had been running for so fast that it was a huge shock, and Noah nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw what Seto was staring at and yelling about. A giant statue of huge proportion was in front of them and inside its head was... SETO?!

No...just some fool dressed up like Seto! The fake Kaiba Corp leader cackled in the night air. There was a coldness between the three growling figures, in more ways than one.

"What have you done," Seto raped before clearing his throat "WITH MOKUBA!"  
"Oh I'd bet you''d like to know wouldn't you FAKE SETO?" coldly states the impersonating Kaiba Corp CEO. Noah didn't know what to believe anymore, how could they both be Seto, and both ignore him like this?!

"Listen you third-rate clown" The Seto on the ground snarled, "I don't know what you'r talking about but I remember taking ofer Kaiba Crop with my little bro Mokuba and if anyone's a fake it's YOU" He paused for a breathe and lightning accentuated the moment "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET OWAY EITH TAKING MOKUBA YOUR WRONG!"

Noah's loneliness was compelty back, as seen in his shaking downward gaze. Youve never taken me seriesly, fake or not, he sighed inwardly. "THATS ENOUGH YOU IMBECILES" Noah shouted in the direction of the two Kaibas on front ofc him. "What makes you think that the both of you can keep ignoring, I, the Great Noah, true Leader of Kaiba Corp?"

Both Setos turned and toward Noah, malice glinting in their eyes, but only the Seto in the statue spoke, "Heh. It seems you two have some issues to work through. That's fine. You'll have plenty of time to discuss them in Hell!" Suddenly a trap door in the street opened beneath Noah and as he whipped his head toward Seto, the last thing he saw was his coattails billowing up and a white blur going into the street at the same time!

Darkness. Aside from the quickly-shrinking lightning from the top, Noah saw drankness, and that was ok... it went along with his feelings. He clothed his eyes and remarked to himself on the inside that it didn't change anything- he'd see blakcness until he hit the ever-approaching floor and saw black forever.

When they finally hit the flor they saw that it wasn't in fact concrete or assfalt, but dirt. Noah struggled to his feet and walked over to the huddled lump of Seto lying on the floor with his arm twisted beneath him in an awkward way. Noah had got a quality education when he was young, so he knew to roll after he hitthe ground, but Seto was an orphan! An orphan with a broken arm now.

Seto suddenly groaned and tried to get to his feet but ended up falling and screaming when he put his weight on his broken arm. "Careful, you moron!" Noah said to him lowly, while trying to make sense of where they wear, probably deep underground. He put Seto's arm over his shoulder, but of course he couldn't help him up; Seto's shoulder came up to Noah's shoulders while he was sitting down! "We need to set that arm, it's clearly a compund fracture." Noah lectured.

"No, leave me," Rumbled the master deulist now so weak and helpless, "A person without an arm is as worthless as a deck without a single trap card!" Noah's eyes glanced to Seto's deck pouch, which he, tot he great surprise of everybody who knew about it, actually admired a lot, but now the mushy sight filled his stomach with nothing but bile.

Noah bit back the churening in his stomach and glanced around now that his eyes had grown used to the little light that there was around them. "Decks without trap cards still have someuse in them yet, fool; I see some stairs!"

Seto stood up and winced. Then Noah had an idea...he took out his duel disk and told Seto to hold out his broken arm the best he could... It was going to hurt and noah clenched his throat in preparation for what he was about to do. He galantly held Seto's arm pieces in a straight line, hissing air in through his nose, nervously.

At once Seto Shrieked in agony, wondering why that buffoon Noah, who was supposed to be his brother, would put him through so much pain "NOAH THAT HURTS GOD DAMMIT!" "Shhh," Noah said tenderly.u He smiled to himself thinking that here the great Seto Kaiba was finally showing his sensitive side. His thoughts flashed momentarily back to the birthday party of earlier that night (earlier that night! it felt like another life!) when he had shared a similar moment with Mokuba...

It was a dueling party for their new friend Kanyun* in the lobby of a fancy deuling hotel somewhere. A gang had shoved them over to play in front of the elevator. Noah had almost lost his temper then and dueled those punks right then and there, but Mokuba stopped him before he could even draw his first card. "Nothing good will come of it, Noah; Seto always said that if I had problems with bullies, he'd take care of them!" Noah had gritted his teeth, but reluctantly given in. The punks got mad, though and shoved noah down into Mokuba and stolen half his deck... Noah didn't notice until hed taken stalk of his cards that Mokuba's voice was higher than usual- almost a high whine. "WHAAAAAAAT?!" Noah bellowed and spun halfhazardly on his heal to see to his disdane that the force of the shoving had fractured the top part of Mokuba's left arm.

Noah rushed over to Mokuba, and cupped the child's head against his chect, making soft shushing noises to calm him. "It'll be ok Mokuba, Seto's coming, he'll deal with those bullies, and after he's done with them, I've got a bone to pick with them!"

Noah had always had a soft spot for Mokuba; he respected how he always stuck by his brother Seto, and he was just noticing how cute the hair brushing across his cheek made him look... The hair on Noah's neck stood up "What am I thinking? Why do I feel this way?" The warm form in his grasp groaned and writhed a little to get more comfortable. "Stop, Moky! I mean Mokuba!" Mokuba opened an eye and Noah was sure it would have a shocked glare, but it instead was shiny and seemed more... HAPPY?!

Mokuba's smile and happiness dulled a bit "I'm sorry, Noah, I wasn't thinking; maybe the bullies hurt you to?" "No, I'm fine... well, actually I'm a little sore from hitting the floor, so please try to stay still." Noah stared into Mokuba's quivering eyes for a long moment, then out of nowhere, he started to blush furiously! Noah whipped his head away so Mokuba wouldn't see. He felt a mix of warmth and embarassment which echoed through his soul, and through time, becuase as Noah knelt with Seto Kaiba somewhere deep underground, he felt the same way. WHAT? He thought frantically, his mouth gaping uncontrolably, NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I-IT'S MOKUBA I LOVE! W-wait WHAAAT?

CRASH! The clatter of stones scuffling to the floor broke Noah out of his daze, and he realized he couldn't remember when he last took a breath. He gasped for air and the oxygen flooded his lungs and revitalized his weary form. He quickly regained composure as he tucked the jumbled feelings he had into the back of his mind. "Hm. You're all set, Seto. This should keep you in one piece at least; just don't move it too much." Noah turned toward where the sound had come from and gulped. Don't panic, he told himself, it's probably just, er, a lost kuribo!


	2. Chapter 2

Noah peired into the darkness looking for what he hoped was a kuriboh, but saw nothing but darkness. "Wh-wh-whos there," Noah growled angrily. The only reply was a gutteral skree that shook the walls of the cavern. "That's no Kuriboh!" Noah gulped. "We've got to get you out of here, Seto," he stated, trying to keep whatever cool he could muster. Seto gasped for a second when he grabbed Seto's arm and found it rapidly getting clammy.

"I culdnt agree harder, Noah" Seto said confidently. The clamminess of Seto's arm got worse as another skree echoed around the cavern loudly.

"I'm afraid that leaving won't be possible," a voice said coming from behind the skrees. Suddenly a bright eye opened int eh dark and illuminated silvery wings on either side! The voice bagan to cackle slowly, speeding up in time with Noahs heartbeat. To Noahs horror, Kaiba's arm was now completely clammy.

Noah finaly shouted at the voice "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The voice stopped its cackling and then started it back up again before introducing itself.

"I am you, Noah." The figure stepped into the light of the eye and it did indeed appear to be Noah. The eye glinted more brightly and the cave was now fully illuminated, including the magestic Blue-Eyes White Dragon the eye belonged to!

Noahs mouth opened and closed rapidly in shock. The only way he could possibly fathon there being two of him would be if there was a backup of him from the Kaiba computer, but that was impossible! Unless... their father made one?!

"I can see that you've put two and two together you fool!" The other Noah chuckled lowly, grinning madly all the while. "But you don't know the half of it!"

The blue eyes turned its head and its eyes glinted again brightly, and when they subsided, the Noah that was just there was now Seto!

Seto grunted menacingly, grating his teeth and cried out "NOAH! DON'T BE FOOLED BY HIS TRICKS HE'S JUST A HOLOGRAM OR SOMETHING!" But this was the THIRD Kaiba Noah had seen tonight, and he was triple confused!

"What does this mean? How can there be trree Seto?" Noah shuddered on the inside with the thought. Holograms can't explain this!

"You really don't know, do you?" The glint happened again and it was Mokuba now. "Gozubro was fed up with all of his impudent or worthless children, so he made me...From all of you!" At the sound of this, Noah's fear swirled behind his eyes, arapticating themselves into terrifying monsters that symbolized his worst nightmares. He hoped to the Egyptian gods that he could just wake up as if they were real nightmares, but he found himself trapped in what was a most-trajic reality.

The Noah Seto Mokuba approached them with his hands in the air, continuing his dramatic speech. "And I will replace all of you... ONCE YOUR DEAD!" Noah, the real one, was horrified and shocked to find out that this was indeed the fake Noah Seto Mokuba's plan.

"You're just a phony, er..." Noah started.

"Just call me Noetokuba Kaiba," it spoke, then smirked, "the son Gozeboro deserved all along." Realizing in entropy that Noetokuba was probably his greatest foe yet, Noah let out a burn. "So we finally have a name to put to the face. It's just as ugly as your face is, so that fits."

Noetokuba was taken aback by the burn that Noah had put on him. "You really would say that to the one that you... love?" He smirked victoriously.

Now it was Noah's turn to take aback. How could he know about his secret crush on Mokuba? Fearing what Seto would think, noah snapped his head towards him, trying to decode the expreshion on the great duelist's stoic face. It was strong with some weariness under the eyes, but Noah thought he saw a smirk flash accross it for a split second before returning to it's icy glare.

Before he responded half hazardly, Noah grated his teeth trying to come up with a smart and subtle response. "WHY on earth you you think I would like the ugliest person in the world like that is beyond my awesome powers of comprehenshion," Noah remarked bluntly. He nervously glanced sidelong at Seto, who briefly flashed a consternated look but then said, "Enough of this pointless banter! There's only one way to prove you are the culmination of the Kaiba name and that's to beat me in a duel!"

Noah looked inspired at Seto, who looked magestic with a powerful stance and a duel disk on each arm. Suddenly a blast of regret shook Noah's core. How could he have denied his feelings? Isn't the love he had for Mokuba and Seto what made him a far superier person than this imposter, Noetokuba?!

"Haha, spoken like a true son of Gozubro, but it's too bad that you'll neever be a half the son that I AM!" cried Noetokuba as he pulled his own deck out of it puch and placed it into the duel dist on his arm. "But however will you do with that watersoaked mush of a deck?"

Seto froze solid. Noah felt his pain, both of them had lost half of their decks recently, which meant that neither of them could face this shapeshifty fool...unless...! At that moment, Noah's soul was unleashed, and all his compassion and love was set free into the world! His couraged blossomed and his stance became strong and formidable. He launched his hand out, pointing accusingly at Moebokuba Kaiba, shouting with a glare, "I will duel you, you fake fool! That's enough out of you! Together, we'll be able to beat you... when we comine our decks!" Noah shouted glaring at Noakubeto.

"Don't speak for me, impudent fool!" it was the real Seto! "This is my battle and I don't believe in friendship- I'll win this duel with half a deck and won't break sweat of that I promise you!"

Noah couldn't believe it. Was the connection he felt with Seto just another lie in his dark life? No. There was no way that that connection was anyless strong than his connection to his own soul. Did that mean... he loved... seto?

Noah's lips quavered and he felt cold tears on his cheeks. He spoke in a roar that rolled through the cave toward the man who had just tossed him aside- to the man he still felt love for, "SETOOOO! It's not just your battle because I'm..."

Noah barely stopped himself, frustration rising in his throat. Why couldn't he just say this? Why couldn't he just say that the feelings he had for Mokuba were the same as what he was feeling for Seto?!

A single confused tear ran down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

OK here it is finally the next chappy is my sotry! lol I know its been for freking EVER SINCE I POSTED o_ ! HUH-PHEW! ANYWAY! So my OC finally shoes up in this one, he/she's my fav char ive come up with I hope you enjoyhim too. Thank you Scooby82101 for editing and I DO NOT OWN THE KAIBAS just the story is mine!

~~~~~~~~~

Noah led Mokuba gingerly down the hall with a jacket over the shoulder to draw attention away from the fracture. Noah had wrapped a sock around the break tightly and he hopped it would hold it well 3enough. "How much does it hurt moky- erg mokuba?" Noah said churlishly. "It'll be all right as long as we get to the hosptial wing of the hotel in time." Mokuaba grated. All duling hotels were requited to have a hospital wing in case any duel holograms became real. Of this fact both the teal haired boy and the black haired boy were thankful for that.

Mokuba wimpled softly as they paced wiftly down the hallway. It's okay, Mokuba were almost there-wh..Noah was thinking when a figure came before them! Kanyun shrieked as he came towards them not sure why Mokuba had the jacket draped over his lanky arm. He said as much. "Mokuba why do you have a jacket draped over your lanky arm?"

"Its not that lanky." Mokuba said with a bit of wryness in his soft voice. A smirk folded up Noah's cheek "at least he can still joke around like he used to" Noah thoughgt. "Why are you sheeking anyway?" he raised an eyebrow to give Kanyun a quizzical look. He actually sounded like a little girl when he did that for petesake.

Noah smriked proudly at Mokuba's coolness in thes ituation. He truly was a child of the Kaibe bloodline. He snappeed back into life to see Kanyuns response. Kanyun's eyebrows raced up his face to a shocked position. "Ah, heh. Well I was just surprised to se you and uh..." Kanyun unconciously took a step back and sideways, toward the door he had come out of.

"What was that shreiking freak's deal anwya, he sounded like a girl seriously!" Noah snorted agressively.

"Noah, Kanyun, um... used to be a girl. This is his fifth birthday as a guy!" Mokuba sighed.

"Huh that's why the cake say he was 5, "Noah chuckled menacingly. Anyway, right now was not the time to be worried about that gender bender; Moky's arm was growing bloodier by the second! "well, um. We er have to get going." Noah said to Kanun.

"Oh." Kayun stammered. "Well we *were* about to play some duels but if you have to..." He looked saddened. As appeasing as a nice duel sounded to Noah right now, he knew doing so would end in disaster... and maybe even Mokuba loosing an arm! He shuffled hafhazardly past Kanyun with Makuba in his grasp. Mokuba looked back at Kanyun with a truly pitying look as Noah drug him through the hallway by his good arm.

"You didn't have to be so rude to poor Kanyun, Noah." Mokuba sighed with sadness in his voice.

Noah took a small aback. He suddenly fealt his face get warm- had he really come on as churlish with Kanyun? "But if you get a sex change that makes you a new person, so why would he still shriek like a girl." Stammered Noah, trying not to sweatdrop at the subject. Mokuba looked up and Noah saw into his sad hazel pools, "Noah, the person on the inside stays the same, no matter what! You were in a computer, but that didn't change who you truly are in your soul!"

Noah shuddered at the thought of his time spent in the computer with all those foolish business men. Then he realized that mokuba was pulling him back the way they came... since they had passed the entrance to the hospital room! Oops!

Noah and Mokuba entered and got a bed and while they waited for the doctor to come they had some time to talk. Noah drew the curtain around the bed and sat down. Mokuba was already sitting. Suddenly, Mokuba's voice spilled into the curtained area, "Noah, if I changed into something else, would you treat me like a freat?"

"What are you talking about Mokuba? Do you mean like if you were a Red Eyes Black Dragon or something?" Noah saaid, unconvinced at what mokuba was saying.

"Well, no, not exactly..." Mokuba started. "I mean what if I were a different person could you still see the me inside me?" Noah's eyes fluttered unbelievably. What was Mokuba talking about?! "Mokuba... are you saying that you want to be like Kanyun? Except in the opposite way?" Noah ponedered aloudn.

"We'll no I'm not wating..." He trailed off and hanged his head. "I don't know." He flung his head away from Noah and sighed. "You can tell me, Mokuba-" but that's when the doctor picked the worst possible time to fix Mokuba's broken arm! Now Noah would have to wait for who knows how long to get his anwswer!

"Make sure you don't do anything crazy on that arm for a few hours, like handstans or something. "The doctor chuckled slowly at his joke.

Mokuba rolled his eyes witht the strength he had left. "Ill try to keep that in mind"


	4. Chapter 4

Theres a saying that astronots use called "in space nobody can here you screm". Little do they know that its also equally just as true underground and its a saying that echoed inside Noah's mind as he faced the monster before him. The monster Noetokubeto Kaiba. He was a holograph boy that there father Gozubro had creating to be the perfect son that none of his actuall foolish sons could be! Seto took comand of the situation and shot his icy glaze toward Neoboketo. "Enough stalling, fool! Let's do this!"

The laugh exibited by Nobekoto made Noah's neck stand on end. "If that is your final wish," he said icicly emphasising the "final" part, "I'd be honored to carry it out to the end!" Seto then razed both his duel disked arms high above his head, and then shot his finger down to point at Nobekoto. The act of doing so made almost everyone in the room gape.

"I choose!...To DRAW!" Seto proclaimed and yanked 6 cards from the top of his half-deck (5 plus his drawed one) after hardly glancing over his cards at all, he already had a plan and slapped some down onto his duel disk. Noah had to smirk; he was off and running. The smirk didn't last however, becasue from his view-angle, he noticed Seto's back shacking from pain from his majestic gestures. Noah knew Sto couldn't take much more of this but how long could he last?

"HA! As dimwitted as ever I've seen you, Seto!" Neobutoeto screamed at Kaiba from accross the room. Set winced as the pain grew inside him until it burst forth in a mighty gush of pained yelling.

"Hang in there Seto." Noah thought. Seto tried valiantly to turn in into a a roar of defiance or something, but all could tell that Noetokuba wasn't buying it... The latter commenced to laugh in a deep tone that shook Noah's core and gave him a sense of fear that not even Exodia could match. "You fool", panted Seto grimly with a smirk "While you were busy laughing at my pain, I attacked your lifepoints directly!" The constantly morphing form of Noetokubo took a major a back that instantly stopped any laughing that he was currently engaged in. When he checked his life point meter indicatur, he saw that Seto had spoken TRUTH!

A shimmering Feral Imp on Setos side of the feild grinned slyly then pulled one eyelid down to make a taunting fce at Noetokuba. "Feral Imp has 1300 attack points and 1400 defense points, meaning you have only 2700 life points left and exactly 0 chances of winning," Seto stated—he looked so stately then that Noah thought he almost might have faked the screams of pain to distract him on purpose. The misture of the Imp's display, Seto's burning quip, and the idea that Kaiba was faking as if to play Nobetoeku was enough to make anyone smile, and Hoah was not immune to it's seductive powers. A wide grin sprouted on his lower face.

"Lucky move, you teme," Noebotkuba called towards the majestically roaing Seto. He pulled his cards and grinned eyeward. Sad day, friend, you fought so valiantly if sneaky like a rat. I play the Poison Grimfrog in attack mode!" Seto's eyes dilated to a glour. "That card was never put on the market", he spat, his brunette bangs swaying with the motion, "It's too dangerous! I know because it was in fact I who made sure it never saw the light of day again!"Chuckling was heard as Noetokuba rolled his head into a massive laugh that filled the entire cavern. "Then you know that it means the instant crushing of all monsters in it's path with it's Poision Cascade Wave!" "I also play a trap card down, and for now end my turn," he smirked.

Why was he being so koi? The teal-haired teen wondered. Why didn't he use the Poison Cascade Wade and put an end to the brunete?

"I NOW USE POISONGRIMFROG'S SPECIAL ABILITY! At the end of every turn, you loose a thousand life points and all of your monsters die a firey deaths!"

"NOT SO FAST" Seto barked, "I played more than just my Imp on my last turn I also played a facedown, which I now activate! Card Guard makes it so all my monsters can't be destroyed by effects and such, and if you knew your own Poison Grimfrog card better, you'd realise that I only take damage if at least on of my monsters is sent to the graveyard from that effect!" Meanwhile, Noah sighed a relief. He had always been attached to the card monsters (to attached some people told him ) maybe it was because he himself was once a virtual person like they are and the thought of the jovial imp being obligated would have been too much.

"Don't I know him better, though, "Neotobeto chuckled with menace and triumph is his obnoxious voice. He flipped up a trap card that he had laid down on his first turn. "Absorb Spell lets me gain 500 life points from your spell. Now, whenever I gain life that was, Poison GrimFrog's second hidden ability takes place and he can attack with Poison Cascade Wave immediately!" To this Seto could do nothing but grit his teeth in anger as the holographic flood moved accross the covern right towards him- and his lifepoints with him. Nearby, the teal screamed more than he thought possible. He almost sounded like... a gril? How could he be so reckless as to dismiss Kanyun like that? When Kanyun had shrieked Noah had thought he was a wuss or something but now he realises that everyone is scared and Kanyun was just sensitive to it. Sometimes screaming is just the most honest response to life. When sombody you love is in jeepardy... Noah stopped his thought right there and checked it. To his surprise, he found it was true, and his thoughts moved to what Mokuba had said in bed.

It was then that Noah heard the screaming, coming not from Seto's mouth, but from the little musle we all had in our chests. He walked over to him, and placed his arms on Seto's brauny and well formed coat. "I believe in you, Seto," Noah whispered, "and I'll help you win this weather you want my help or not."

"I believe in you, Seto," Noah whispered, "and I'll help you win this weather you want my help or not."

Seto stiffened, but said nothing. "You see, my heart tells me..." the teal could barely go on, but his memories and past had strengthened him into a new stronger Noah. The new Noah blurted "I thought I loved somebody else, but my heart tells me it's you now!"

Seto looked up into Noah's beautiful colored eyes, and coughed. What came up though, was nothing but blood. "Noah," he choked, something vagely computerized about his voice, "I have something to tell you..."

Noah was panicking right there! Something was beyond wrong and Noah knew it. He whiped his head sideways to behold Nobetekuba, who was laughing once again, but this time something about it sounded more real than ever. "Finally, I have awoken into this world as a duel master being capable of trouncing the great SETO!"

"That's enough out of you!" Noah yelled in confusion. He got the feeling that time was running up and he had to do something-anything! Noah took out his half of a duel dek from its brown pouch and slammed it into the duel disk on Seto's other arm, making the latter wince a bit. "I don't know how these holographs became real and hurt you Seto, but I'm going to beat the truth out of this third-tire fool!" But Seto's hand lunched at his own, stopping him "That's not what happened, Noah you have to listen to me!" Noah slapped away Seto's broken arm and yelled "We get a second turn now because I'm playing!"

He drew his cards and snickered lowly, allowing Seto to see the cards in his hand. With these we can win this and youll be safe and...and we can be together—he was starting to choke up. He slapped down Otohime, a three starred monster, then sacrificed it to bring out Yamata Dragon, a fearsome beast at 2600 attack points. It was a masterous move if Noah did say so himself. "Now I will attack you for ALL YOU'RE WORTH, FOOL!" Noetoetobuka screamed like Seto did after his first match with that Motou punk. "I CAN'T GO BACK TO LIVING IN THE COMPUTER IT WOULD DESTROY ME!"

"ATAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Noah wrenched his eyes closed as he thrust his finger at the imposter hybrid. The other man's yells sounded like three people's as the many headed dragon dove into him and shattered his being. The morphing-haired figure blasted into a thousand digital pieces but his screames echoed around the cavern for a minute before fading to a stop. Noah celebrated internally and turned to check on his beloved.

Seto lay there in a fumbled heap of himself. As Noah watched, the brunette/brown haired man morphed and changed into... MOKUBA!

Noah realed at the event—was this a dream? Some sick joke? Trembling, and blinking unconsolably, he knelt beside the soft, wimpering form. Mokuba's lips managed to let out "I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Noey." Now he knew it was real, and his face erupted with a sea of tears.

"How can this be? You said the monsters weren't real so then what?" Noah cried.

"I tried to tell you. The monsters aren't real but then..." Mokuba paused, "neither was I."

Of course! "You were in a holograph Seto disguise! That would make monster attacks affective against you! But why, Moky?!" Noahs tears splashed into Mokuba's slowly-shutting eyes. "It was a test, Noey." He was struggling to breath but he pushed onward with his sentence. "After you accidentally... called me 'Moky' at Kanyun's party, I knew I had to test your love." Noah didn't try to stop his surprise from coming out. Mokuba kept going dispite all odds "Do you... remember what I asked you?" He asked through mouthfuls of cascading blood.

Noah searched the back of his head for the information he desperately requited. "You... you asked me if. "Noah choked back a weep. "if I would treat you different if you became something else." Realization rocketed through his form. Holograph disgising as Seto was a test to see if Noah could still see the Mokuba inside! The inaliable feel of love that he fealt even though it was Seto was true love!

Noah was crying what felt like more tears than his sad eyes could hold. He was too week to say anything, but Mokuba smiled lightly as if to say "Well done. You passed." The fragil boy's hazel ayes rolled up into his head and then he was gone.

Noah yelled in entropy. His cries bounced around him, and somewhere, a clock tower struck midnight... on his soul.


End file.
